Operating a passive radar system comprising a plurality of transmitters and/or receivers includes a number of difficulties. In practice, each transmitter-receiver pair can be used to construct a bistatic base from which it is possible to implement, in various simple and known ways, the detection and bistatic tracking of objects moving in the space covered by this base. However, in order to know the global air situation of the area covered by the radar system, the information, the tracks, produced by the different bistatic bases forming the system have to be analyzed jointly. Now, this joint analysis comes up against different problems. Some problems are linked to the configuration of the different transmitters (position, transmission frequency) that may be associated with one and the same receiver: for each object detected by the receiver, it is necessary to be able to determine the transmitter originating the signal reflected by this object, otherwise no effective tracking is possible. Other problems are linked to the joint analysis of the information (tracks) produced by bistatic bases consisting of different receivers, each base working in its own relative coordinate system.
There are known methods that can be used, in the case of bistatic bases consisting of a receiver and a number of transmitters transmitting on distinct frequency channels, to determine the transmitter originating such or such a signal received by the receiver. However, there is no method for producing such a distinction in the case of transmitters transmitting the same signal in one and the same frequency channel. Moreover, there is no method that can be used to establish a global air situation by merging the data produced by bistatic bases comprising distinct receivers.